List of programs broadcast by WXNC (Andrew the PBS Kid's fanmade version)
DON'T GET SD33 WRONG! The List *2048 (2012) *Addison (2018) *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1996) *Animal Mechanicals (2009) *The Angry Beavers (2000) *Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series (2001) *Arthur (1996) *The Backyardigans (2004) *Barney & Friends (1992) *Bear in the Big Blue House (1997) *Beat Bugs (2017) *The Berenstain Bears (2003) *Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures (2008) *Between The Lions (1999) *The Big Comfy Couch (1992) *Blue's Clues (1996) *Bob The Builder (2005) *Boohbah (2003) *The Busy World of Richard Scarry (1995) *Caillou (2000) *Care Bears (2007) *CatDog (2000) *The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! (2011) *The Charlie Horse Music Pizza (1998) *Clangers (2015) *Cleo & Cuquin (2018) *Clifford The Big Red Dog (2000) *Curious George (2006) *Cyberchase (2002) *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (2014) *Danny Sanchez (2000) *Digby Dragon (2017) *Dinosaur Train (2009) *Doki (2014) *Dora the Explorer (2010) *Dragon Tales (1999) *DragonflyTV (2002) *Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman (2006) *George Shrinks (2003) *Gertie The Cat (2000) *Ghostwriter (1992) *Gracie's Lovely Life (1984) *Gullah Gullah Island (1994) *Hamtaro (2002) *Heathcliff (1984) *Hello Kitty (1999) *Henry's Cat (1983) *Hey Duggee (2016) *Higglytown Heroes (2004) *Jack's Big Music Show (2005) *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (2003) *Jay Jay the Jet Plane (2001) *Jim Henson's Animal Jam (2003) *Julie's Greenroom (2018) *Just for Fun Video Creation (1999) *Kate & Mim-Mim (2015) *Kid-E-Cats (2016) *The Kidsongs Television Show (1987) *Kino's Storytime (1992) *Kipper (1997) *Kratts' Creatures (1996) *LazyTown (2004) *Liberty Kids (2004) *Little People (2002) *Llama Llama (2018) *Luna Petunia (2017) *Madeline (1993) *The Magic School Bus (1994) *Maisy (1999) *Martha Speaks (2008) *Matchbox 20 (2002) *Maya & Miguel (2004) *The Microsoft Sam Show (2001) *Miffy & Friends (2003) *Mister Rogers' Neighborhood (1968) *My Little Pony (2014) *Nature Cat (2017) *Noble Mattox (2001) *Numberblocks (2017) *Odd Squad (2014) *Olive & the Rhyme Rescue Crew (2010) *Ollie! The Boy Who Became What He Ate (2017) *Oobi (2003) *Oswald (2001) *Owen Hand (2000) *Pablo (2018) *Paw Patrol (2014) *Pecola (2001) *Peep & The Big Wide World (2003) *Peg + Cat (2014) *Pingu (1995) *Pinkalicious & Peterrific (2018) *Pinky Dinky Doo (2005) *Plaza Sésamo (1995) *Pokémon (2010) *Postcards from Buster (2004) *The Puzzle Place (1995) *Raggs TV (2012) *Reading Rainbow (1983) *Ready Jet Go! (2017) *Rocko's Modern Life (2000) *Rolie Polie Olie (1999) *Sagwa (2001) *SciGirls (2010) *Seasme Street (1969) *Seven Little Monsters (2000) *Shalom Sesame (2010) *Shining Time Station (1989) *Show Me Show Me (2010) *Sid the Science Kid (2008) *Simon's Cat (2008) *Sonic The Hedgehog (2010) *Splash & Bubbles (2017) *SpongeBob SquarePants (2000) *The Spotlight Show (1996) *Square One Television (1987) *Stanley (2001) *Stickin' Around (1999) *StoryBots Super Songs (2018) *Strawberry Shortcake (2005) *Super Mario Bros (2011) *Super Why! (2007) *Teletubbies (1997) *Theodore Tugboat (1993) *Thomas & Friends (2004) *Tots TV (1993) *Treasure Champs (2018) *Trucktown (2014) *True & the Rainbow Kingdom (2018) *VeggieTales (2009) *Wandering Wenda (2017) *WASP! (1997) *Wee 3 (1998) *Wild Kratts (2011) *Wimzie's House (1995) *Wishbone (1995) *Wonder Pets (2007) *WordGirl (2007) *Word Party (2017) *WordWorld (2007) *Wow Wow Wubbzy (2007) *Zoboomafoo (1999) *Zoom (1999) Category:Lists Category:WXNC